


Kung Akin Lang Talaga Ang Mundo

by sedgefield (daeseol)



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Slow Burn
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/sedgefield
Summary: Tapos na ang digmaan sa pagitan ng dalawang magkaribal na kahariaan. Kapayapaan, sa wakas, kapalit ang pusong sana’y malayang nagmamahal.
Relationships: Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria, Karl Frederick Almasen/Russell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Kung Akin Lang Talaga Ang Mundo

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hello! Hindi ko na talaga sigurado kung saan tatakbo ‘tong istoryang ‘to, pero kung mag-iiwan ako ng kaunting notes sa dulo, kung sakali lang gustong malinawan. Ganern.  
> 2\. Also, if you aren’t sure kung ano ‘tong pinapasok niyo, this is arranged marriage royals AU. Wala rin pala 'tong magic, just so we clear. LOL  
> 3\. Also, the list of pairs isn't complete yet. Pwedeng may madagdag. Besides, marami pang darating na characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumising si Prinsipe Karl sa isang magandang balita...
> 
> ...na sinundan ng isa pang hindi niya alam kung dapat ba niyang paniwalaan.

Para sa isang prinsipe, napaka-ironic na ayaw ni Karl na nangingialam sa pulitika. Sa totoo lang, wala siyang pakialam — more like, wala _na_ siyang pakialam. Siguro noon, hahanapin pa niya ang lugar niya sa monarkiya, pero ano nga naman kasi ang silbi ng pangalawang anak kundi maging accessory sa isang maharlikang pamilya? Kaya ang araw-araw niya, kahit hindi man niya gusto, parang wala naman siyang choice kundi mamuhay nang sa kung ano siya: prinsipe. 

Gigising ng umaga, lagpas a las diyes, babaong na walang hilamos o kaunting pag-aayos lang man. Darating pa siyang humihikab sa hapag-kainan. Mag-isa na naman siyang mag-aagahan, the usual, hiwalay at ilang oras ang layo sa oras ng agahan ng kaniyang tatay at kuya. Kung hindi lang siya gutom, hindi siya babangon. 

Sa pag-upo niya, parang natataranta ang mga kasambahay sa palasyo para pasilbihan siya. Madalas naiilang si Karl dahil kaya naman niyang gawin ang simpleng kumuha ng pagkain, pero paulit-ulit na siyang sinabihan ng magulang at kapatid niya: “Bayaan mo sila, trabaho nila ‘yan.”

“Hi Anna,” bati ni Karl pagpasok niya sa dining hall.

“Magandang araw, kamahalan,” agad na sagot ni Anna, nakangiti, sunod ng isang bow. 

Umiling si Karl. “Pssh. Tigilan mo ‘ko.”

Tumawa si Anna. Bagaman Head Housekeeper, hindi dugong bughaw, matagal nang kakilala ni Karl si Anna. Halata sa pakikitungo nilang ‘di na sila iba sa isa’t isa. “May balita ako,” patuloy nito. Inabot niya ang dyaryong nasa gilid ng mesa.

“Ano? Sus, pagbabasahin mo pa ‘ko.” Sumandal si Karl sa upuan, pinapanood ang mga butlers at maids habang pinapasok at nilalapag ang mga pagkain. Masyadong marami para sa tiyan na, sa totoo lang, aksayado. Pero ganito na e, ganito talaga.

“Dali na, headline lang,” sabi ni Anna. Nilapag niya ‘to sa harap ni Karl.

Wala na rin namang nagawa si Karl. Sinilip niya ang dyaryo — isang segundo — at biglang tumuwid ang upo niya, nanlalaki ang mga mata. Agad niyang hinablot ang dyaryo at binasa ang headline, sunod ang lead paragraph.

“Holy shit—”

“Right?”

“Holy shit, oh my god! Totoo ba ‘to?”

“Alam mo,” nakangiting sabi ni Anna, “I’m still amazed na kahit prinsipe ka, wala ka talagang kaalam-alam sa mga nangyayari.”

“Whatever,” sagot ni Karl, may pag-roll pa ng mata. “Pero wait! Wait lang kasi, teka.”

Bigla siyang tumayo, hawak-hawak ang dyaryo. “Mamaya na ‘ko kakain.”

“Wait, Karl! Kumain ka nga mu—!” Sinubukang habulin ni Anna si Karl, pero mabilis itong tumakbo palabas ng dining hall. Nakatingin lang kay Anna ‘yung mga butler at maid na naiwan sa loob. “Sige lang, iwan niyo na lang diyan. Ako na bahala.”

Dere-deretso si Karl sa opisina ng tatay niya, ang Hari. Tiningnan siya nito at ngumiti. “O, Karl hijo. Bakit?”

“Pa,” hingal na simula ni Karl. “Totoo ba? Wala na? Tapos na giyera?”

“Ah, ‘yun ba?” Lalong lumaki ang ngiti ng tatay niya. Tumayo siya at ini-spread ang parehong kamay as if ini-invite si Karl sa isang yakap. “Yes, finally, hijo. Tapos na.”

Halos mangiyak-ngiyak si Karl. Madali siyang tumakbo sa tatay niya at niyakap ito nang mahigpit. Sa wakas, tapos na. Makakahinga na sila.

Mahigit tatlong dekada nang nasa giyera ang kaharian ng Bobury sa karatig nitong kaharian sa norte, ang Olton. Nagsimula ito sa isang hindi pagkakaintindihan ng dalawang sundalo sa isang demilitarized zone. Nagkasagutan, nagkabarilan, namatay. Noong una’y nadaan pa sa usapan para lang makaiwas sa gulo, pero walang naibubunga ang kahit anong pag-uusap. Isang araw, wala nang nagawa ang kahit anong diplomasya para mapanatiling mapayapa ang dalawa. 

Hindi pa pinapanganak si Karl nang magdeklara ang kaniyang lolo na noo’y Hari ng Bobury ng giyera sa Olton. Lumaki siyang ang alam niya, kalaban ang Olton, kaaway, masama.

Ilang daang taon ang dapat hukayin para malaman ang puno’t dulo ng lahat. Basta ang summary, matagal nang magkaribal ang Bobury at Olton. Mula pa sa kanunonunoan ni Karl hanggang ngayon, hindi na nawala ang tension sa dalawa. Hindi rin una ang giyerang kakatapos lang. 

Minsan na rin napasabak si Karl sa engkwentro nang mag-serve sa borders mahigit dalawang taon na ang nakararaan. Siyempre, bilang isang prinsipe, kahit hindi man direktang magmamana ng trono, kailangan pa ring magpakita ng suporta sa kasundaluhan nila. Besides, inisip niya, baka rito niya mahahanap kung ano ba talagang pwede niyang magawa. Pero sa tinagal-tagal niya sa barracks at trenches, iba ang nadiskubre niya, iba ang natutunan niya.

Dahil iba ang pakiramdam na makakita ng sundalong mamatay sa harap niya, ‘yung matakot na sumugod dahil ayaw pa nilang malagutan ng hininga pero wala silang magawa dahil kailangan, dahil nanumpa na sila. Maraming nakilala at nakasalamuha si Karl, ‘yung iba lumaking ginusto talagang maging sundalo, ‘yung iba, dahil napili ng conscription, ‘yung iba, dahil nawalan lang ng choice kundi magsundalo. Marami rin dito ang hindi na niya muling nakita pa.

Kahit si Karl mismo, muntik nang madali nang tamaan ng bala sa dibdib. Mabuti’t hindi tumama sa puso at naagapan agad. Simula noon, pinagbawalan na ang kahit sinong anak ng Hari na dalhin sa ground zero. Swerte, oo. Binigyan siya ng medalya, may ranggo na siya, at buhay pa siya. Pero hindi niya mapigilang mainis. Siya, nabigyan ng proteksyon at pagkakataong mabuhay, pero ‘yung iba, ‘yung hindi anak ng Hari, ‘yung mga panadero, sastre, panday, mga mekaniko, ama, anak, kaibigan na sana’y nabubuhay pa ngayon tulad niya?

Kaya iba ang saya ni Karl sa balitang tapos na ang giyera. Sa higpit ng yakap ng tatay niya sa kaniya, ramdam din niya na para bang nakahinga ito at nabunutan ng tinik.

Sa paghiwalay nila, bigla siyang may naalala. Isa pang sundalo, buhay pa, at malapit lang sa kaniya. Excited, bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya.

“Pa, wait lang. Saglit, punta lang akong Norstol.” Norstol Palace, ang Parliament ng Bobury, tapat lang din ng palasyo.

“Sandali, Karl—”

“Wait lang, Pa. Babalik din ako!”

Wala nang nagawa ang Hari kundi bumuntong hininga. Nakaalis na si Karl at sumara na ang pinto ng opisina niya.

Nagmamadaling nagbihis si Karl, kaunting ayos, mumog at hilamos, at palit ng damit. Hindi na niya ramdam ang gutom (nakasalubong pa ulit niya si Anna na pinangakuan niyang babalikan ang almusal mamaya). Ang nasa isip lang niya, makapunta ng Norstol.

Nagmamadali ang karwahe sa pagtawid ng kalsada mula sa palasyo hanggang sa parlyamento. Sa malayo pa lang, mabilis ang pagbukas ng mga gwardya sa gates na para bang sinasabayan ang pagmamadali ng karwahe. 

Sa kalsada, tila hindi halata ang balita, pero pagpasok na pagpasok pa lang niya ng halls ng Norstol, ramdam sa aligaga ng mga tao. Maya’t maya ang labas-masok ng mga staff, mula isang opisina hanggang isang opisina. Sa tuwing dadaan si Karl, tumitigil ang bawa’t isa para yumuko at bumati ng “Kamahalan” pero balik takbo sila sa mga gawain pagkatapos. Wala lang naman kay Karl ito. Besides, hindi naman para magpapansin ang pinunta niya rito.

Nang marating ang opisinang hinahanap, hindi na siya kumatok. Agad niyang pinihit ang binuksan ang pinto.

“Russell!”

Nasa kalagitnaan ng pag-aayos ng mga papel si Russell at nabagsak niya ‘to sa mesa sa gulat. Umayos siya ng tayo at yumuko. “K-kamahalan!”

Tumawa si Karl at sinara ang pinto. “ _Kamahalan!_ Kadiri.”

Sa pagsara ng pinto, saka lang ni-relax ni Russell ang kaniyang mga balikat at huminga nang maluwag. “‘Wag ka ngang basta-basta pumapasok! Pwede naman kasing kumato—woah!”

Naputol ang sinasabi niya nang bigla siyang niyakap ni Karl. Madiin at mahigpit na yakap.

“Bakit?” This time, malumanay na ang boses ni Russell, isang kamay marahang humihimas sa likod ni Karl. Walang sinagot ang prinsipe. “So, I suppose you’ve read the news.”

Kahit hindi kita ang mukha, ramdam ni Russell ang pagngiti ni Karl.

“So, hindi ka na pupunta ng Kapel?” pabulong na tanong ni Karl.

Tumango si Russell. Hinawakan niya si Karl sa balikat at marahang itinulak para makita ang mukha — sagit, mabilis lang.

“Hindi na,” sagot ni Russell. Ibinaling niya ang mata niya sa isang sobre sa mesa. Inabot niya ito at binigay kay Karl.

“Ano ‘to?”

“‘Yung cancellation ng order ko.” Totoo, may insignia ng Royal Army. Binuksan ito ni Karl, pero hindi na niya binasa. Enough nang nakita niya ‘yung subject ng letter, exactly tulad ng sinabi ni Russell.

Isang colonel si Russell, at kahit miyembro siya ng Parliament, meron pa rin siyang mga tungkulin bilang sundalo. Noong nakaraang linggo lang ay nakatanggap siya ng order na lumipat sa Kapel, isang fort town na malapit sa border ng Bobury sa Olton. Kung gaano katagal siya madedestino roon, hindi niya alam, pero ang sigurado, lalayo siya sa Boldon, ang kapitolyo, kung nasaan si Karl.

“I’m so happy, sobra,” sabi ni Karl. Lumapit siya para halikan si Russell, pero humigpit ang hawak nito kay Karl na para bang pinipigilan.

“What?” natatawang tanong ni Karl. “Wala namang makakakita—”

“No, it’s not—”

“Come on, I just want to kiss—”

Ngumiti si Russell at huminga nang malalim. “Karl, wait lang. I, uhm, I’m actually...kind of busy.”

Bigla na lang tila nagbago ang mood ni Russell, na medyo weird para kay Karl. Sa tinagal-tagal nilang magkasama, hindi naman naging issue kung nasa opisina ba sila o wala. At isang halik lang naman ang hinihingi nito.

“What’s wrong?” tanong ni Karl.

“Karl,” simula ni Russell, seryoso at mabigat. Panay ang buntong hininga niya, na para bang may pinipigilan sa dibdib. “Binasa mo ba talaga ‘yung balita?”

Napakurap si Karl, halatang nalilito. Binasa niya, oo, pero hindi buo. Headline lang saka lead paragraph. 

“B-bakit?”

Tumango-tango si Russell. Inabot niya ang diyaryo sa mesa at binigay kay Karl.

Nagsimulang kabahan si Karl. Ano pa bang dapat niyang malaman? Tapos na ang giyera, iyon na ‘yon, ‘di ba? Bakit kailangan siyang matakot bigla?

“Third paragraph,” ani Russell, tila nagpipigil ang nanginginig niyang boses.

Hinanap ni Karl ang third paragraph. Huminga siya nang malalim, unti-unting nanlalaki ang mga mata habang iniisa-isa ang mga salitang binabasa: _”As part of the peace deal, the Duke of Weyhorn”_ — siya ‘yon, si Karl — _”shall be betrothed to Prince Josef Vladimir, second son of the King of Olton—”_

Hindi na tinapos ni Karl ang binabasa niya. Agad niyang binaba ang dyaryo, nanginginig ang mga kamay at mga binti. Halos matumba siya sa biglang panghihina ng tuhod niya, at agad siyang kumapit sa dulo ng mesa ni Russell.

“Joke lang ‘to, ‘no?” Nanginginig na rin pati ang boses niya.

Tumingin sa kaniya si Russell at umiling, sabay ng pagtulo ng luha sa parehong mata.

“Karl…”

Hindi alam ni Karl kung ano ba ang dapat niyang maramdaman. Galit, inis, takot, ewan. Tumingin siya kay Russell, nanlalabo ang paningin dahil sa namumuo nang mga luha sa mata.

“P-pero Russell,” simula ni Karl. “Tayo, tayo dapat ikasal? ‘Di ba?”

Hindi na nakapagpigil si Russell at tumulo na nang tuluyan ang mga luha niya. Hindi siya sumagot. Kagat ang isang labi sabay ng isang pigil na hikbi, tumango siya pero sinundan din niya ito ng iling.

“Russell,” tawag uli ni Karl. “Hindi ‘to totoo. I swear, joke ‘to.”

Tumingala si Russell as if para pigilan ang sarili sa pag-iyak. Hinga. Pagkatapos ay may hinalungkat siya sa maraming papel sa kaniyang mesa. Nang makita ang hinahanap, tiningnan niya ito saglit bago tumingin uli kay Karl. “May date na ng kasal. In two months. Hindi pa nga lang announced.”

Mabilis ang pag-iling ni Karl, umaatras palayo as if nandidiri sa hawak na papel ni Russell. Dalawang buwan? Wala na siyang paki kung paano ito paghahandaan. Siya ba, tinanong kung handa na ba siyang ikasal?

Hindi na alam ni Karl ang gagawin, basta, paatras lang siya nang paatras. Nang tumama ang likod niya sa pader, hindi niya alam saan siya titingin, saan pupunta. 

Uuwi. Uuwi siya. Teka. Kakausapin niya ang tatay niya. Siya ang Hari, siya ang pinakamakapangyarihang tao sa buong Bobury. May magagawa siya — dapat may magawa siya.

Hindi na pinakinggan ni Karl ang tawag ni Russell. Agad siyang lumabas, pinupunasan nang paulit-ulit ang mukha dahil hindi pa rin siya tumitigil sa pag-iyak. Wala na siyang paki kung may mabunggo, masagi, matulak. Dali-dali siyang sumakay sa karwahe at pinagmadali ang kutsero niya.

Kung kanina, masaya ang pagkikita nilang mag-ama, ngayon, sa kunot ng nuo ni Karl, sa bigat ng paghinga, at lakas ng tulak nito sa pinto, mabilis na napuno ng tensyon ang napakalawak na opisina ng Hari.

“Karl, hijo—”

Hindi na nakapagpigil si Karl, “Pa? Bakit ako?”

Alam na agad ng tatay niya kung ano ibig-sabihin ng tanong ng anak niya. “Karl, sorry, pero kailangan—”

“Hindi e. Hindi naman kailangan, ‘di ba?” At this point, tuloy-tuloy na lang ang pag-iyak niya. “Pa, baka naman pwedeng ‘wag ako?”

Lumapit sa kaniya ang tatay niya at niyakap siya. “Okay lang ‘yan. Okay lang. Matatanggap mo rin—”

“Ayoko, Pa. Ayoko, please. Sige na.”

“Wala na ‘kong magagawa—”

“Pero Hari ka ng Bobury! Bakit wala kang magagawa?”

“Kasama na siya sa agreement, Karl. Mahabang usapan—”

“Pa, ayoko pang ikasal. Hindi ko kilala sino ‘yun, hindi ko siya gusto, ayoko sa kaniya. Pa, si Russell—” 

“Si Russell,” singit ng Hari sabay ngisi. “Sinabihan na kita, ‘di ba?” May diin ang pagkaseryosong tanong ng Hari.

“Pero—”

“Karl, I have always warned you.”

 _I have always warned you_. Paalalang ilang beses nang narinig ni Karl sa tatay niya, pero pasok lang sa isang tenga, labas naman sa kabila.

“Pa, hindi ba talaga ako pwede magmahal ng gusto ko? ‘Yung malaya?”

Hindi agad umimik ang Hari, nakatingin lang sa anak, blangko ang mukha. “Sorry, Karl.”

Kung kanina, ‘yung bigat ng pakiramdam ni Karl ay puno lang ng lungkot, ngayon, halo na itong galit at sobrang pagkamuhi. 

“Kasi pangalawa lang ako, ano? Kasi hindi naman ako ang crown prince, ‘di ba? ‘Di ba, Pa? Wala naman kasi ako talagang papel dito. Ano nga naman kasi ang silbi ng pangalawang anak kung may magmamana na ng trono? Display, ipapadala sa frontline para mamatay, pero buhay ako kaya ipapatapon niyo na lang—”

Isang malakas na bagsak ng kamay sa pisngi, mabigat, nakakahilo, nakakamanhid. Nabaling ang tingin ni Karl mula sa mesa papuntang bintana. Dumidilim ang langit, mukhang uulan.

“Bumalik ka sa kwarto mo,” bulong ng Hari, himas-himas ang kamay na kanina lang ay humampas sa mukha ni Karl.

Wala ibang sinabi si Karl. Hindi niya alam kung may ilulubog pa ba ang puso niya ngayon. Kahit utak niya, lutang, sabaw, hindi pa rin makapaniwala sa lahat ng nangyayari. Wala pa sa kalahati ang araw pero parang lahat na lang ng pwedeng ibigla sa kaniya, binibigay nang sunod-sunod na bagsakan. Ni parang ayaw lang man siyang bigyan ng oras para intindihin ang lahat. Walang pakialam sa kung anong pwede niyang maramdaman.

Pero sa puntong ‘to, a part of him feels na mukhang _ito na nga talaga ‘yon_. Baka ito nga ‘yung araw na pinapaalam sa kaniya ng mundo kung ano ang lugar na hinahanap niya sa monarkiya, bilang isang pangalawang anak, hindi na lang accessory sa isang maharlikang pamilya.

Isang kawan sa ahedras na pwedeng itapon at ipakain sa kalaban. Gusto niyang pumalag, gusto niyang kumawala. _Pero ganito na e, ganito talaga._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Kung gusto niyo ng image kung ano at saan ang Olton at Bobury, meron po akong mapa rito. Click niyo lang [itong link na ‘to](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/51001947308_c808b52e2d_o.png) .  
> 2\. Karamihan ng mga kaganapan ay mangyayari sa eastern part ng Bobury, so [ito rin ang mapa ng Bobury](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/51002749212_7894cdb65b_o.png).  
> 3\. Anyway, sobrang tagal na nitong “world” na ‘to sa akin, tapos ginawa ko lang siya kasi bored ako. Nung napa-twitfic ako isang araw, doon ko lang naisipan talagang gawan ‘to ng kwento. Sana — sana talaga — matapos ko ‘to, kahit pakiramdam ko, magiging mahaba talaga ‘to. ~~Juskolord. Ano ba ‘tong pinapasok ko.~~  
>  4\. Bobury is culturally "English" so naming and title conventions there are generally English. Wala pa sa ngayon, but Olton is culturally "German" so yeah, that explains the "Josef Vladimir" instead of "Jose Vladimir".  
> 5\. You can leave comments as early as now, malay mo makatulong ka pa sa direksyon ng kwento. LOL But really, comments are super appreciated! <3


End file.
